


Follow you anywhere

by Kaarina_Riddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Molly, F/F, LoveFest2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:10:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle
Summary: Molly Weasley has a secret that she’s held onto for years when she gets caught she must do the ultimate thing and become the darkness, Antonin helps her find this darkness.
Relationships: Antonin Dolohov/Molly Weasley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3
Collections: Love Fest 2020





	Follow you anywhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silver Lioness (Rumpels_Darker_Dearie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpels_Darker_Dearie/gifts).



> Written for Silver Lioness for Love Fest 2020 both of us are on Team Eros! Hope you enjoy xo

Molly has a secret that she would never tell another soul about. Not that she had much of a choice in the matter anymore. She was going to follow her secret no matter what he did, she would follow him into the darkness and love it as much as he did if what she had just felt was any indication. 

Antonin encouraged her to try the spell but she had held off until the little hufflepuff had called her a whore when she had caught them in one of the alcoves hidden in the dungeons of the castle. 

Speaking the words felt exhilarating as Antonin stood at her back holding her wand arm steady, “ _intus uri”_ purple flames struck the girl and she began to scream, “Quickly my love. Silence the girl. We don’t want to draw attention.” 

Molly didn’t even hesitate to obey him as they watched the girl writh in pain on the ground. “How do you feel?” 

“Oh Antonin, why didn’t you make me do this earlier? I feel so powerful, so enticed.” Molly moaned as she moved to kiss him. 

“You had to be willing, now let’s go before anyone finds her here. We will leave tomorrow. Meet me in the usual spot.” Antonin said before brushing his lips over hers softly and rushing them out of the alcove going their seperate ways before they got to the main halls. 

**oOo**

Molly ducked into the forest, quietly moving away from the castle. Making sure not to trip as she moved she wondered how long she would have to wait for Antonin. 

She had something massive to tell him, she had her suspicions for the last month but a quick spell this morning confirmed it. _She was pregnant._ How would he react to the news? What would they do while they were running? Where would they go? 

As she got to their spot she noticed he was already there waiting for her, “Antonin.” She whispered. 

“Molly, are you right to go?” He asked. 

Taking a fortifying breath she spoke, “Antonin, I’m pregnant. I had to tell you now before we left so you knew what we were getting into.” 

“Oh my love, that’s wonderful. It’s okay, our lord will help us when we get to him. He’s paying me well for my spell and potion creations so I’ll be able to support us.” Antonin smiled as he held his little witch to him. This was perfect for their new start. She wouldn’t have to wait for the family that she had always wanted. 

Antonin slowly pulled back, “Are you ready? We have to leave the forest and make it outside of the wards before we can apparate.” 

“I’m more than ready,” Molly replied kissing him. 

The couple moved slowly back to the entrance of the forest, checking the coast was clear they ran to the main gates and slipped out before anyone in the castle was awake. The girl Molly had killed would be found sooner or later and they didn’t want to still be around. 

Pulling Molly into his arms tightly he apparated to the headquarters for the Death Eaters and settled her into their room before meeting with the Dark Lord. 

He would take care of them now. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely a new pairing for me but it has enticed me 😍


End file.
